jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
8t88
Übersetztes Zitat aus The Essential Guide to Droids: „When someone desires informations, they come to me“ 8t88 war ein Droide, der von der Gesellschaft der Tiss'sharl als Buchhalterdroide entwickelt wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit erwarb er sich weitere Modifikationen, die es ihm ermöglichten, Sprachen und Codes zu entschlüsseln. Mit dieser Ausstattung schaffte er es an die Spitze der Informationshändler auf Nar Shaddaa. Seine Verachtung gegenüber nahezu allen Individuen aber wurde 8t88 zum Verhängnis, denn nach Erfüllung seines Auftrags für Jerec wurde er zu einer Schachfigur in dessen Plänen, in deren Verlauf er zerstört wurde.The Essential Guide to Droids Geschichte Frühes Leben Circa 200 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde die 88-Reihe von der Gesellschaft der Tiss'sharl als Buchhalterdroide entwickelt und gebaut. 8t88 wurde nach Woostri an die dort ansässige Woostri HoloScan Datenbank geliefert, wo er in jener Datenbank der leitende Droide war. Während eines Besuches des Leiters der Universität von Coruscant wurde 8t88s ursprünglicher Kopf gestohlen. Der entstandene Verlust wurde durch den Kopf eines JMM Spionagedroiden ersetzt. Diese Verunstaltung hatte den Droiden schwer getroffen, er wertete den Vorfall als Zeichen von Vorurteilen gegenüber Droiden. Er war besessen davon, den Täter zu finden, um sich an ihm für das geschehene Unrecht zu rächen. Doch durch den Verlust seines Kopfes hatte 8t88 nur Zugriff auf die Erinnerungen, die auf seinen Hilfsfestplatten gespeichert waren, wodurch seine Erinnerungen an den Vorfall nur lückenhaft waren. Die größten Chancen, den Dieb seines Kopfes zu finden, sah er darin, sich von seiner Tätigkeit an der HoloScan Datenbank loszusagen und ins Informationsgeschäft zu wechseln. Nebenbei konnte er durch seine Fähigkeiten eine Menge Credits verdienen, die er für seinen geplanten Racheakt benötigte. Im Dienst von Jerec thumb|right|Katarns [[Holodisc]] Durch das Überbieten des Informanten Balancesheet erhielt der Droide vom Dunklen Jedi Jerec den Auftrag, den Standort des Tals der Jedi zu ermitteln. Dazu stahl er aus dem Anwesen Morgan Katarns auf Sulon eine Holodisc, die den Standort des Tals der Jedi enthielt. Er versuchte die Disk zu übersetzen, doch trotz seiner Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Kryptographie gelang es ihm nicht. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Morgans Sohn 8t88 ebenfalls angeheuert, um den Mörder seines Vaters zu ermitteln und ausfindig zu machen. Kyle Katarn wurde vom Droiden zu einem Treffen ins Rimmer's Rest auf Nar Shaddaa gebeten, damit er ihm seine Erkenntnisse mitteilen konnte. Eine Stunde vor ihrem Treffen versuchte der Droide, den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett als Rückendeckung anzuheuern, doch dieser lehnte ab, da er Kyle Katarn für sehr gefährlich hielt. Somit musste 8t88 auf zahlreiche Gran als Hilfe zurückgreifen.Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II thumb|left|8t88 auf der Flucht vor Kyle Katarn mit dessen Disc. Bei dem Treffen berichtete 8t88 Kyle, dass sein Vater von dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec ermordet wurde. Währenddessen wurde er von den angeheuerten Söldnern 8t88s umstellt. Dem in die Ecke getriebenen Kyle bot 8t88 nun an, ihn für die Entschlüsselung der entwendeten Disk seines Vaters am Leben zu lassen, aber Kyle verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit. Da 8t88 für den Rebellen keinen Nutzen mehr hatte, ordnete er seine Ermordung an und verließ das Lokal, doch der Agent konnte sich der Söldner entledigen und verfolgte 8t88 mithilfe eines Senders bis zu dessen Landeplatz. Nachdem er von Kyle gestellt wurde, verhöhnte 8t88 ihn, da er im Besitz der Disk war und mithilfe der Lambda-Fähre fliehen könne. Als Reaktion auf den Spott schoss der Rebellenagent 8t88 den Arm mitsamt der entwendeten Disk ab, der daraufhin in die Tiefen Nar Shaddaas stürzte. Später konnte Kyle die Disk jedoch wiederfinden. In der Zwischenzeit gelang dem beschädigten Droiden selbst die Flucht nach Barons Hed, der Hauptstadt des Mondes Sulon. Im dortigen Gouverneurspalast konnte er sich mit Teilen einer alten 88-Einheit wiederherstellen.Jedi Knight - Dark Forces IIAgent der Rebellen Jerecs dunkle Jedi waren, während 8t88 auf Nar Shaddaa mit Kyle Katarn beschäftigt war, nicht untätig, sie fanden in Morgans Anwesen in den Mosaiken der Decke über dessen Werkstatt eine weiter verschlüsselte Karte zum Tal der Jedi. Da sie nicht in der Lage waren sie zu lesen, ließen sie die Deckenplatten mit den entscheidenden Mosaiken entfernen und nach Barons Hed zu 8t88s vorübergehender Residenz transportieren. Der Droide entschlüsselte den Code und erstellte daraus eine dreidimensionale Karte, die den Weg zum Tal der Jedi wies. An Jerec übermittelte er die Karte umgehend, der sie an Bord der Vengeance empfing und ihm nach Erhalten der Daten mitteilte, dass ihn seine Bezahlung auf der Sulon Star erwartete. Der dunkle Jedi machte sich mit der Vengeance auf den Weg nach Ruusan, um das Tal der Jedi für sich in Besitz zu nehmen.Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II 8t88s Ende Übersetztes Zitat aus Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II: „I finally get my chance to repay you.“ thumb|right|8t88 mit seinem Haustier [[Grendel]] Zur gleichen Zeit drang Kyle Katarn in Barons Hed ein und versuchte 8t88 gefangen zu nehmen, um ebenfalls in Besitz der Karte zu kommen. Doch Yun, einer von Jerecs dunklen Jedi, griff den Rebellen an, bevor 8t88 auf die Bedrohung reagieren konnte. Während des Kampfes, den Kyle für sich entscheiden konnte, floh 8t88 mit seinem Haustier Grendel, einem Hornagaunt, auf die Sulon Star. Dort angekommen wurde er vom kowiakanischen Echsenaffen Pic sowie dem Gamorreaner Gorc angegriffen, die von Jerec angewiesen worden waren, den Droiden zu zerstören. Nach dessen Ende nutzten die beiden seinen Körper als Köder für Kyle Katarn, indem sie ihn in einem dunklen Korridor der Sulon Star aufstellten und warteten, bis Katarn ihnen in die Falle gehen würde.Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II Als Kyle das Schiff betrat und den Droiden in jenem Korridor fand, fiel 8t88s Kopf von dessen Schultern und wurde von Grendel verschlungen. Durch das Herunterfallen des Kopfes auf alles gefasst, wurde der Rebell von Gorc angegriffen. Bevor der Kampf richtig begonnen hatte, zog Kyle seinen Blaster und es gelang ihm, den Gamorreaner mittels eines Schusses mitten ins Gesicht zu töten. Daraufhin wurde er von Pic, der das Gefühl hatte bereits zur Hälfte gestorben zu sein, mit einem Sith-Dolch angegriffen. Den neuen Gegner warf Kyle gegen eine Wand, wodurch der kowakianische Echsenaffe bewusstlos wurde. Durch das Blut der Wunden angelockt, griff Grendel den Agenten an, der das Tier tötete und den Kopf 8t88s aus dessen Magen barg. Bevor Pic ihn erneut angreifen konnte, nutzte Kyle in Ermangelung einer anderen Waffe 8t88s etwa zehn Kilogramm schweren Kopf und zertrümmerte damit Pic's Schädel. Im Besitz der Daten floh er von der Sulon Star und kehrte in die Werkstatt seines Vaters zurück. Mit der Hilfe von WeeGee konnte Kyle aus 8t88s Kopf die Karte zum Tal der Jedi herunterladen. Als Kyle den Kopf nicht mehr brauchte, landete er als Trophäe in dessen Schiff. Vermächtnis Fünf Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen fand Mara Jade 8t88s Kopf auf Rathalay, in der Schatzkammer des Schmugglers Kaerobani, als sie ein von Kaerobani gestohlenes Jedi-Holocron suchte. Im Laufe der Zeit trafen immer wieder Meldungen aus den verschiedensten Regionen der Galaxis ein, die von einer aggressiven 88-Einheit berichteten. Diese Einheit wurde mit unterschiedlichsten Droidenköpfen gesehen. Auf Neshtab wurde solch ein Droide mit dem Kopf einer Dunklen Truppe der Phase 1 gesichtet, auf Keyorin mit dem Kopf eines Droiden aus der BL-Serie und auf dem Omze's Incredible Travelling Starport mit dem Kopf eines Droiden der ASP-Serie. Aufgrund der Sichtung einer 88-Einheit auf Mawan mit dem Kopf eines EV Überwachungsdroiden, die sich mit dem tödlichen Unfall Polpots deckte, wurde 8t88s Kopf und Torso jeweils als einzelner Fall auf General Airen Crackens Most Wanted List gesetzt. Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Rebel Agent: „But I'm not without a heart. Ooops! My mistake…I am without a heart!“ 8t88 war ein freier und durchaus selbstbewusster Droide, der durch den Diebstahl seines ursprünglichen Kopfes einen schweren psychischen Schlag erlitten hatte. Dieser Vorfall, den er selbst als verachtenswertes Verbrechen von Droidenhassern gegenüber sich selbst ansah, beeinflusste das Wesen des Droidens maßgeblich, denn er entwickelte einen Hass gegenüber allen Lebewesen und Droiden der Galaxis. Ihm war zum Beispiel egal, was die alte 88-Einheit fühlen mochte, nachdem er ihr den Arm abgenommen hatte, um sich selbst zu reparieren. Das einzige Wesen das 8t88 etwas bedeutete, war sein Haustier Grendel, ein von Tertiary Kesmere stammendes Hornagaunt. Außerdem war der Droide besessen von der Idee, den Verantwortlichen seines Verlustes zu finden und ihn für die Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Um in seinem Geschäft des Informationshandels erfolgreich bestehen zu können, vertrat er die Auffassung, er stehe über den kleinlichen, menschlichen Konzepten von Moral und Justiz. Diese Einstellung hatte zur Folge, dass jedermann ihn beauftragen konnte, unabhängig von dessen Zugehörigkeit zur Rebellen-Allianz, dem Imperium oder den Hutts. 8t88 besaß auch keine Skrupel, einen früheren Klienten zu verkaufen, was ihm letztendlich zum Verhängnis wurde, da er in der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kyle Katarn und Jerec letztlich als Köder verwendet wurde und somit seinen Kopf verlor. Eine wichtige Tatsache, die 8t88 bei seinen Recherchen nicht ausstehen konnte, waren Fragen nach seinen Informationsquellen.Agent der Rebellen Technik thumb|right|8t88s Innenleben Übersetztes Zitat aus Rebel Agent: „Get a lube job“ Anders als bei den meisten Droiden wird 8t88s skelettartiger Körper nicht elektrisch mit Servomotoren betrieben, denn seine Erbauer, die Gesellschaft der Tiss'sharl, wählte als Antrieb ein hydraulisches System. Das Aufgrund seines Alters und dem ständigen Bedürfnis nach Öl zum quietschen neigt. In seinen Körper verfügte er über ein verstecktes Gepäckfach, das sich hinter einer seiner Brustplatten befand und in dem er die Holodisc Katarns vor seinem Häscher verstecken konnte, bis er sie aus einer Laune heraus nahm um den Rebellenagenten zu verspotten. Der Droide war mit einer hoch entwickelten kognitiven Matrix ausgestattet, die es ihm erlaubte, relativ leicht Sicherheitscodes zu knacken und archaische Sprachen zu entschlüsseln, doch schaffte er es nicht damit den Code, der von Morgan Katarn verschlüsselte Holodisc zu knacken. Zu seinem Optischen Sensoren gehörte neben dem Standard Photorezeptoren auch ein Infrarot-Sensor, als auch eines Mikroskop. Des Weiteren war 8t88 sowohl mit einem Holoprojektor, eines Holorecorder und eines Vokabulators ausgerüstet. Der Droide verfügte auch über eine Anzahl Komlinks verschiedenster Bauarten, mit einem dieser Komlinks gab er dem Leutnant der ''Lambda''-Fähre Anweisungen, als er von Kyle Katarn verfolgt wurde, dass er nicht landen, sondern nur über der Landeplattform schweben und die Rampe ausfahren sollte, damit 8t88 an Bord kommen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Computerspiel Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II wird 8t88 von Denny Delk gesprochen.Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II in der Internet Movie Database *Daniel Wallace, der Autor einiger Star Wars Insider- und Star Wars Gamer-Artikel, plante eine Kurzgeschichte, die während der Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens spielen sollte, über 8t88s Kopf und den im Ruhestand befindlichen Großadmiral Grant für das Magazin Star Wars Gamer zu schreiben. In der Geschichte unterbrach der Ex-Admiral seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand, um eine Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong zurückzuschlagen, dabei sollte 8t88s Kopf eine entscheidende Rolle spielen. Die Geschichte wurde jedoch nie veröffentlicht, da kurze Zeit später die Magazinreihe eingestellt wurde. Quellen *''Agent der Rebellen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Buchhalterdroiden en:8t88 pl:8t88